galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayridian (Human)
Mayridians are humans that live in and around Mayrid. They once were Kaelithican but interbred with elves that taught them magic. The elven blood is so diluted that they are very far from elves and barely resemble them. If one looks hard enough though, the elven blood can be seen. Like elves, they have an aptitude for magic. They have slightly longer life spans than other humans due to the elven influence but the longest lived Mayridian without the aid of magic live only to 127 years, while most humans live until around 70. Mayridians regularly age to 100 as long as disease, accident, or battle doesn't take them first. Appearance Mayridians tend to have slightly sharper are sleeker features than other humans. Their skin color varies quite a bit. Some are caucasian and have a hard time tanning even though they live in the tropics. Their elven blood keeps them fairer than most humans. However, many have interbred with native Glootkar, darkenning their skin and other features. These Mayridians tend to have sleek, yet rounder features. Their skins range from lightly tanned, to mid-toned brown, all the way to the dark brown, near that of the native Glootkar. Few have the dark ebony-toned skin of the Glootkar, due to interbreeding. Over the many centuries and close-nit population, interbreeding with the natives has become much more frequent, especially since the Conjunction. This has given rise to far more darker skinned Mayridians. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Mayridans realy heavily on magic throughout their daily lives. The sprawling size of the city, and once interconnectedness with Dorn, has given rise to permanent teleportation circles within the city and surrounding areas. The use of constructs is common. Many households have small constructs within their home to perform menial tasks, such as cleaning or sometimes security. Even though the islands and the city were separated between Mundanes and Magicals, most Mayridians do not separate themselves into castes and the Magicals tend to tread Mundanes fairly. This is especially true after the new High Council took over and opened up the southern island to Mundanes. Their art mimics that of elven art, but they tend to use more metal than natural features. Their architecture is smooth, often with rounded rooftops. Their clothing is brightly colored and loose fitting in order to combat the heat. Their armor, tools, and constructs take on organic shapes, often with weaving paterns of metals. One major aspect of Glootkar society that has been woven into Mayridian society is body art. These designs fit somewhere between elven smooth art, and the natural body paint of the Glootkar. The Mayridians commonly infuse theirs with magic and mana to create alluring glows. Sometimes these tatoos are enchanted, as well. Religion Mayridians, while spiritual, do not tend to devote themselves to the gods as much as most societies. However, they venerate their own god of magic, Mystique, above all others. Maed is highly revered as well, though his favor fell below that of Mystique's after the destruction of Dorn. Some elven deities are held in high regard, as well as many Glootkar spiritual beliefs. Their religion mostly split away from traditional Kaelithican beliefs after their exodus from Zegima. Unlike other descendants of the Kaelithicans, the Mayridians do not hold Kael in reverence. On the contrary, they view him as a tyrant. Relations Mayridians are very open and welcoming of others. This is especially true since the majority of their income comes from trade with eastern Xepher as well as the rest of the Keenar. Tentions with more traditionally Kaelithican societies, such as the new Kaelithica and the Kingdom of Atron. Surprisingly, Battledale, a nation with strong ties to Klindathu and the Kaelithicans, has a very good relationship with the Mayridians. Adventurers Racial Traits Alternate Racial Traits *'Mayridian Education:' Even the poorest of Mayridians are allowed to gain at least some type of education. When doing so, they often learn of magic and any other abilities they wish to study. They gain a +2 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, they also receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties of magic items. They also may choose a two skills. These skills are always class skills. This replaces the Skilled racial trait. Subraces